


Welcome to the Wayne Zoo

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Damian Wayne hoards pets, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is very Tired, Earth-197, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Older Sibling Cullen Row, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Harper Row, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Stephanie Brown, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, Good older sibling Duke Thomas, Rated T because of Jason and his mouth, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, but it's alright his family still love him, little mention of a kidnapping, siblings relationship, the Batkids are Child of The Chaos and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Jason felt the problem the moment he caught Robin's yellow and black cape in his field of vision. There was no way for this to end well.He knew his little brother, alright?Robin immediately caught onto the fact that Jason wasn't alone in this basement. (He probably had a sixth sense for that, actually. That wouldn't be too far fetched.)“... Is that a bunny?” asked Robin, looking at the way too tiny cage."OR: Damian keeps gaining new pets, and his siblings don't even try to stop him.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cullen Row & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & His Siblings, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Harper Row & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 30
Kudos: 552





	Welcome to the Wayne Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you're well!! 
> 
> It's the beginning of Comfortember :D The first Prompt was Rescue! Thanks to the batfam server for helping me finding ideas for this one!! Also big big thanks to my beta [Dottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi) who helped me a lot with it!! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!! :D

**i- Jason.**

It all started with Jason. Or because of him. Whatever.

He had been dumb enough to be captured in his civilian identity, and was left tied up in the basement of a house of all things. He'd been bored out of his mind since then. He had duct tape holding his wrists together, and he was supposed to just _wait_ until someone got him or some sort of ransom was paid.

Probably the first one, knowing his luck.

In the meantime, all he could do was lay still and do nothing, and he didn't even have a guard or someone to antagonize. Only a bunny – very cute, brown with little white patches here and there, his big, fluffy ears turned toward him. His cage was way too small for him, even Jason could see it – he wondered why he was even in the basement in he first place, but the kidnappers seemed stupid enough to not know how to care properly for themselves, so an animal...

Something crashed behind the door, interrupting his train of thought. _Finally_ , his delightful family sent someone to save him.

The only downfall was that _Robin_ was the one to come.

(Wasn't he supposed to be at _school_ , by the way?)

Jason felt the problem the moment he caught Robin's yellow and black cape in his field of vision. There was no way for this to end well.

He _knew_ his little brother, alright?

Robin immediately caught onto the fact that Jason wasn't alone in this basement. (He probably had a sixth sense for that, actually. That wouldn't be too far fetched.)

“... Is that a bunny?” asked Robin, looking at the way too tiny cage.

Jason groaned. _Called it_.

“No, that's a frog.” Robin didn't look at him, crouching instead in front of the cage. “Yeah, it's a fucking bunny. Now get me out of here.”

Robin was frowning, still focused on the little animal. The bunny's ears twitched a bit, and the brat _smiled_.

“This isn't a proper environment for him,” affirmed Robin, to the surprise of absolutely no one. He was now looking over the cage, finding the lock easily enough and breaking it.

Jason was feeling kind of offended, though. His _own brother_ prefered a _bunny_ over him. Thanks for the boost of confidence. _Brat_.

Robin was now cradling the little animal against his chest, murmuring indiscernible words at him. Then, he stopped to look right at Jason.

Foolish as he was, he thought that Damian finally remembered that he was there, tied up, in need of help, _the actual hostage in that situation_ , and was about to let him go out of this hell.

“Jason. I'm keeping him.”

“Alright. I don't care, brat. Just get over here and help me.”

“His name is Alexander the Magnificent.”

“It's ridiculous.”

Robin stared at him in displeasure. Jason really didn't care.

“You have no right to talk to him like that! Don't mock his name. He is perfect. Now, apologize to Alexander the Magnificent.” He held out the bunny right in Jason's face, still frowning.

“No way. I'd rather die again. It's just a fucking _bunny_.”

“He's the newest member of our family.”

Jason snorted, not even bothering to answer to that. Yeah. No.

“Alexander the Magnificent and myself are leaving, then,” said the brat, nose in the air like some sort of pretentious kid – which he was, by the way.

“Nice.” Robin walked to the door, and Jason realised that he was actually serious. “Wait, no, come back! Untie me first! Hey! Brat! Robin! _Damian_!”

He watched as his _stupid_ _terrible_ _worst_ little brother crossed the door. Then, he sighed, hard.

“If you untie me and don't make me apologize to the bunny, I'll help you sneak him home right under B's nose!”

A pair of seconds passed, and the door opened again to Damian's victorious smile.

Whoever said having siblings was a delight was a goddamn _liar_.

* * *

**ii- Harper.**

Harper found Damian by the pond which was – somewhere in the Wayne estate. She had been looking for him for ten minutes now, trying to find him to let him know dinner was almost ready. Or was ready, now, surely.

Damian looked at her when he heard her coming, but went back to what he was doing as soon as he recognized her. It was always nice to know that the baby assassin of the family trusted her.

“Damian, dinner is ready. We're waiting for you.”

The kid nodded but didn't move; she sighed.

“Now, please. I don't want Alfred to be disappointed at me for being late or something.”

“No one likes it when Pennyworth is disappointed in them.,” he sagely agreed. He still didn't move, though.

“Soooo... You're coming? What are you doing that's more interesting anyway?”

She approached, just in time to see _something_ between Damian's hand before he curled them protectively against his chest.

Alright, then.

She was familiar enough with the family she had gotten herself adopted into to understand what's going on. Or at least, she had an idea.

“Damian? What's in your hands?”

He looked at her, judged her even; like trying to determine how much he could trust her.

She smiled. “Hey, I know that I still have a hard time not being the responsible adult around here, but if the point is if you're doing something against your father's wishes, you can always count on me. I'm always here to fuck with Bruce.” She hoped the joke would help the kid relax a little.

She had been the adult all her life, and always resorted to that by reflex, she knew it; Bruce was trying hard to help her with that, as much as her siblings were now. Helping Damian was probably a step in the right direction.

Damian apparently came to a conclusion in her favor – he slowly opened his hand, letting her see a little creature.

A toad.

Ah, yeah. The pond, a toad. Logic.

“He's cute,” she offered. She wasn't sure how to act, but remembered Jason's face last time when Damian came back with the bunny- And she _smirked_.

“You're keeping him?”

Damian nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer.

“I'm trying to find a name that would fit him,” he said.

“You could name him after someone in the family, no?” She crouched beside him, looking at the little creature resting calmly where it was.

“Why not... But who?” Damian frowned.

And Harper was a genius, because she had the perfect answer.

“Jason helped you last time with Alexander the Magnificent, right?”

Damian nodded, looking right at her now, a smile forming on his lips.

“Jason doesn't sound right,” he said, though.

“Yeah, but Todd works.” She let a second pass before continuing, “Todd the Toad.”

Damian breathed in a laugh, and he was now fully smirking.

“Todd. It's perfect. Thank you Harper.”

She smiled fully at him, and helped him get back on his feet. They still had the new member of the family to sneak up inside and a dinner to present themselves at, after.

Maybe she wasn't too bad at this irresponsible sibling stuff, after all.

* * *

**iii- Duke.**

Duke really didn't want to know how Damian managed to find a platypus.

A _platypus_.

 _Seriously_.

Only in this family.

And, well, Duke sure was curious. Who wouldn't be? But he wasn't about to press right now, because Damian was still a little bit angry at him for using Goliath as a shield during the last prank war. Probably. Or maybe it was because he replaced all his sketchbooks with coloring books for children. Really little children.

Oh well. It didn't matter anyway.

So, Damian was here, platypus against him, eyes squintish in his direction, and Duke knew his time had come.

“Nice beast you have here, Damian.”

“Choose your next words carefully, Thomas.” He hissed in a truly amazing imitation of Alfred. The cat, of course. Not the human.

“I'm not doing anything, bro. I know you care about your pets, you know? I'm not even gonna tell anyone.”

Damian opened his mouth, probably to fire profanity at him, but Duke cut him off.

“Does he have a name yet?”

Damian visibly hesitated, before relaxing a little; he apparently trusted Duke now. And, well, asking him to talk about his pets always got him to open up.

“Not yet. I'm trying to find the perfect one.”

Duke felt a machiavellian laugh wanting to escape, but he held it in. Now wasn't the moment.

“You should call him Perry.”

“Perry?” asked Damian, a little bit confused and – _aw, cute_.

“Yeah. Perry the platypus.”

Damian seemed to consider that before looking at the animal in his hand. “Perry. Do you like it?” he asked the platypus, who answered with a sound that could have meant anything. Damian nodded. “Perry it is, then.” He smiled, oblivious of the trap he walked right into.

Duke was _so proud_.

“Nice. Bruce is in the gaming room with Cullen and Steph right now, and Alfred is in the library with Jason. I was just about to rejoin them.”

Damian – he didn't beam, but it was a close thing.

Duke let go of his laughter once Damian was nowhere in his sight, and couldn't breathe for a hot minute.

This family was _insane_. He _loved_ it.

* * *

**iv- Tim.**

Tim was just innocently in the kitchen. Doing absolutely nothing. Absolutely not filling his thermos with energy drinks instead of water.

The demon brat didn't seem to agree with that, though.

“Timothy. I thought you were prohibited to drink such a... _beverage_.”

Tim sighed. No chance for Damian to let this go or not snitch to Bruce, now.

Except...

He looked over his little brother with new interest and finally smiled, all his teeth showing.

“And I thought you weren't allowed to bring another pet home.”

Damian immediately stilled.

“I fail to see what you are talking about, Timothy.”

“Oh, you know _perfectly_ well what I'm talking about, Damian.”

His little brother bared his teeth at him in retaliation. Tim took a long sip of his Red Bull.

“Do not tell anyone about Cesar and I won't tell anyone about your... abysmal self-care.”

“Fine by me,” agreed Tim right away. Anything to preserve him from another lecture from Bruce. Or worse, Alfred and Leslie. He shuddered at the thought.

Damian walked away in the direction of the hallway without telling anything else, his little hedgehog – _Cesar?_ – carefully cradled in his hand.

Tim smiled fondly. The kid sure was cute, sometimes.

* * *

**v- Steph.**

Steph was trying really hard not to laugh, alright? And it was _hard_. _Super_ hard.

The duck ducked away ( _ah_ ) and Damian let out another exasperated sigh.

They were on patrol, fighting their typical bad guys, when one of them just. Threw a _duck_ at them. And, like, Steph knew one or two things about throwing the first thing you could find at the person you were fighting, but _still_. A _duck_. Where did it even come from??

Robin hadn't been happy about that, though, which wasn't surprising. He did love animals, after all, and she was sure he wanted to take the duck home now and give him a better life. She knew that because she saw Bruce make the exact same constipated face every time he was about to adopt another child. Like father like son, you know.

So they were now trying to catch the duck, which was proving more difficult than she had thought. He wouldn't stop making indignant _quacks_ and batting his wings every time they got too close.

“Come on, come here. We don't want to hurt you.”

_Quack quack._

“I promise.”

_Quack!_

“We just want to help.”

_Quack..._

“That's it. Come here. I will take care of you.” Damian opened his arms a little, and the duck – _came to him_.

Damian was a Disney Princess, confirmed. She felt so blessed they had cameras as part of their equipment. She had to ask Babs to send it to the whole family – except Bruce, because Damian was still supposed to be restricted on his number of pets.

“You are doing good. I am proud of you.” Robin was now smiling at the duck, who answered with a _quack_ more enthusiastic than the precedents.

“So, we're bringing him home?”

“Of course, Batgirl.” Damian looked at her like she was stupid – an usual look on his face, then.

The thugs were still tied up and mostly unconscious in a corner, just waiting for the cops, so Batgirl and Robin went back to their bikes.

“So, what are you naming him? Because I think I have the _perfect_ name.”

Damian looked at her, a little bit suspicious – but, listen. They had spent so much time together; they could understand what the other was thinking without having to speak?

Damian smirked.

“I think Drake is a perfect name,” he said, and she laughed.

“Yeah, me too.”

They shared a smile, a joyous, malicious glint behind the lenses of their masks.

Steph couldn't wait to see Tim's face.

* * *

**vi- Cullen.**

Theoretically, Cullen knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Still, it was something entirely different to witness it than to just hear about it.

“... Is that a horse?” he asked, a little stupidly, but, listen- Until then, Damian only brought back pets which were small, easy to sneak in and hide. (Except the duck, because he was loud, and maybe the platypus, but Perry always disappeared and came back from no one know where.) Bat-Cow and Goliath didn't count, as they were already here before Bruce's restriction.

“Yes,” came Damian's short, very blunt answer.

He was leading the horse – light brown, a little malnourished – by a leash, but he was apparently himself lost about where to go. He couldn't hide the horse in the Batcave like Bat-Cow, of course – Bruce would notice right away.

“I think I saw a stable near the forest, behind the Manor,” he offered. He did make a big tour of all the ground, and it had been a hell of a walk; it had been instructive, at least.

And probably useful for today, as well.

“Really?” There was hope in Damian's voice, and Cullen smiled at him.

“Yeah. Let's go, I'll help you find it.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the horse strangely calm between them.

“So,” started Cullen. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

“Maybe? I'm not sure.”

“Yeah? Why not?”

Damian was hesitating a little. Cute. “I fear it is a silly name.”

Cullen tilted his head a little. He wasn't sure where he picked up the habit – he hadn't done it before – but he was doing that all the time now.

“I don't think silly names exist,” he said, hoping it would help a little. It apparently gave enough confidence to Damian, because his voice wasn't hesitant this time.

“Maple.”

Cullen smiled. “It's cute. I like it.”

Damian smiled too. The silence fell again on them; but it wasn't uncomfortable. Mostly... Peaceful. Relaxed. As weird as he could seem, Cullen liked spending time with Damian. They were close in age, only one year apart; and somehow... Somehow, Cullen had the feeling they learned a lot from each other.

A building came into view; it was, as Cullen predicted it, supposed to be a stable.

“It's a little dilapidated...” He frowned a little – he wasn't sure it was entirely safe to let Maple here.

“I am gonna check inside. Stay with her. Don't go anywhere.”

Damian disappeared quickly inside the building. Cullen spent the time petting Maple, appreciating her soft fur under his fingers and her gentleness. He already liked her.

When Damian came back, he had a satisfied smile.

“It looks worse than it really is,” he said. “That should be safe enough as long as we come back soon to rebuild the rest.”

Cullen smiled too, then. “Nice! Count me in then. That sounds like a fun activity between brothers.”

“Thank you, Cullen,” said Damian, smiling, petting Maple at his turn.

Yeah, Cullen thought. This was a nice thing to share.

* * *

**vii- Cassandra.**

Cassandra was watching a show in one of the living rooms when she saw something passing outside. She stopped the tv and stood up, approaching the window to look out; and, right there trying to open it, was Damian.

She beat him to it and smiled at his surprised jump.

“Baby brother,” she greeted.

Damian had a serious face, a serious voice, and it was always adorable. “Cassandra.”

She could see that he was embarrassed but didn't really want to tell her why. She kept smiling at him, leaning on the window, letting some fresh air play with her hair.

“I... May be in need of help.”

Her smile widened. Damian pursued. “I... Have acquired a new pet. I need to sneak her inside.”

Cass held out her arms. “Give me.”

Damian shifted, a little creature coming into view, white as snow, with big, brown, innocent eyes. Damian took her and carried her carefully until she was in Cassandra's arms. He didn't waste time and immediately climbed through the window. Soon enough, the three of them were inside the living room, window closed behind them.

“She's cute,” said Cass, the little creature still in her arms.

“Thank you. She is a lamb.” Cass nodded and petted the animal gently. She seemed to appreciate it.

Damian was still carefully looking at her, still with a little, cute embarrassment. “I... named her Sandra.”

Cass looked at him, and saw everything he wasn't telling – _understood_ it, even, she who had a hard time reconciling what she could read on the body and the emotion it carried.

And she smiled, because her baby brother was telling her he loved her and that he cared about her in the way he favored. She gave him Sandra back, and kissed his cheek.

“I like it.”

Damian nodded, a little bit flushed now, and took his departure. Cassandra didn't mind.

She giggled, and went back to her show.

* * *

**viii- Dick.**

“Damian.”

Dick was so, so tired.

“I'm keeping them.”

“They don't belong here, you know that?”

“They left them alone! And I can take care of them!”

Dick sighed and rubbed his temples. He was too tired for this. He needed several vacations. Long vacations. Away from _everything_. And everyone.

“They're alien, Damian,” he tried one last time, looking at his youngest brother and the fur ball on his shoulder. _Pink_ fur ball. He couldn't even see where their mouth _was_.

They just escaped their fifth alien invasion of the month, and Damian had found a way to adopt yet another pet.

He didn't know why he was still surprised.

“I fail to see your point, Richard.”

And Dick... sighed once again. Walked right to the pilot's chair, sat there, and started the plane.

“You know what? Whatever. Do what you want.”

Bruce was the father, after all. It was his problem, not Dick's.

Behind him, Damian smiled. He came to him; light and quick like a breeze, he kissed his cheek.

“Thank you _bhai jaan_.”

Dick couldn't help but smile fondly. Damian was so cute sometimes.

“You're welcome.”

They were already in the air when Damian spoke again. “I think I will call them Justice.”

Dick snorted. Well, with that name, they would fit right into the family.

* * *

**Bonus: Bruce.**

Bruce thought it was cute, how Damian was still so sure his father hadn't caught on to the ever growing number of his pets in the Manor. Or the ground. Everywhere, really. Even Kate, who was only there from time to time, was able to see it – she had laughed last time she was over.

His other children weren't that oblivious, though. He also perfectly knew they helped their younger brother sneak the pets in.

He knew he should be mad, because really, he had a rule and they were all happily breaking it. But, honestly, he was used to that – as soon as he said eight-year-old Dick _don't do anything stupid or dangerous_ , he caught him on the chandelier. So. Yeah. _Children_. They didn't exactly listen to him.

Besides, it wasn't really harmful. It made Damian happy, even. And helped him bond with his siblings even more – so why would he protest, really?

And, dang it, he was fond of some of these pets, too. The little bunny kept coming to him for more petting and the duck kept quacking at him in what he now understood was a friendly manner.

Though, he should tell Damian to return the penguin in the freezer to Cobblepot. He hated when one of his pets, army, whatever they were right now, was missing. Looking back, he should also have seen that coming when Robin went after the Penguin alone.

… Well, that could wait anyway.

Cobblepot's own fault for kidnapping Jason last time.

That would teach him not to touch his kids.

(The penguin ended up staying.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope it was a good read :D 
> 
> I see you tomorrow for the second prompts!!
> 
> A lot of love for everyone!


End file.
